Kurasaki Nara
Calculated, is the word that describes Kurasaki Nara the most. Being a part of the Anbu for several years, he was finally assigned to be a Jounin. The reason is that his skills were so sharp that they had decided it was a huge asset to teach this simply because it could aid the future generation. Background Information Kurasaki Nara from an early age showed exceptional skill within Konoha. Being inspired by the legendary figures which had grown to be known in Konoha made him motivated to become strong and well known. With that being noted, Kurasaki went to the academy the moment they accepted him. Studying hard, training hard, and proving his worth Kura continued his excellence throughout his Academy years. Once the three years at the Academy had passed, Kura had gained some exceptional skills and the ability to actually perform some Jutsus. But this was merely the beginning of his journey! Kura then was approached by his father who had decided to teach him in the ways of the Nara clan. This meaning he went under extreme mental exercises and much more. ' ' Kura’s father was known as Riku Nara, as his mother was known as Asuka Nara. Riku had taken Kura under his wing and showed him everything he needed to know about the Hiden techniques the Nara clan possessed, specifically teaching him the usefulness of the most basic technique of them all, the Shadow Imitation Technique. After mastering such a technique and developing several versions of it, came a fateful day for Kura. Kura was practically training getting stronger. On June 15th, Riku had passed away in the war. With his father dying, Kura entered a deep depression which drastically changed his outlook on life. This wasn’t the worst as Asuka followed shortly after from depression due to alcohol poisoning. Kura’s life spiraled out of control and from this, he had developed a cold-hearted exterior. ' ' Kura had taken command of his life, by living on his own and continuing his life as if it never happened, the death of his mother is the most traumatizing as he walked in on her in a puddle of her own throw-up. Regardless, Kura still had his abilities and he decided to put them to actually work. Taking a Chunin exam, Kura proved he was more capable and cold-hearted than the average Chunin shinobi. Interest in him raised as he was shortly after recruited by the Anbu Black Ops unit. Learning under them, Kura had developed more maturity and ability to detach from his actual feelings, sinking into a deep abyss which reflected nothing by emptiness. ' ' Then a special day in which a Coup was caught wind of, Kura’s Anbu Black Ops unit was selected to apprehend them and terminate no matter what. This being enforced by the fact that they said kill any witnesses, even if it was children. Kura on this day had drastically changed as he accepted the task without having a choice. The night of the attack Kura and the Anbu Black Ops unit ambush them and was capable of slaughtering everyone within the refuge. Several children and families murdered simply because of their affiliation to those who opposed Konoha’s rule. This was the strongest form of Dictatorship as there was no shred of remorse for these actions. This day was when Kura developed a new personality to cope with the darkness he had experienced. One is a cold-blooded murderer with pure cold logic and his regular self. But within that battle, Kura did receive a special ‘treasure’ within the ranks was an Uchiha which just so happened had to battle Kura and was killed in combat by him. Since his Sharingan wasn’t fully developed at the time it was obvious that he wasn’t capable of using the power of these eyes to the fullest potential. Though it didn’t matter as the individual was able to land a mortal blow on Kura, his right eye being stabbed by the Uchiha. This being the reason Kura now has the Sharingan. He had claimed it for the purpose that he had lost his own eye in combat. Though gaining this eye and learning how to use it ended up no easy feat. As time progressed Kura learned how to utilize the Sharingan as efficiently as he could, eventually even developing the 3rd tomoe to increase its actual potential. But realizing it took so much chakra resulted in him using an Eyepatch to actually cover it and conserve as much chakra as possible. After that mission, Kura met a new individual known as Zangen. Being assigned to the same Black Ops Unit Kura was in, Zangen and him somehow connected in a weird way. Both seeing such dark moments in their lives allowed them to actually connect and reflect a certain extent. With time Kura respected Zangen much more and even looked at him as a comrade. Both of which became well known for their work in the Anbu Black Ops. Eventually, Kura was pulled from Anbu Black Ops work to teach Genin how to fight in the war. Kura having no choice resided to this and this is practically where he ended up at. In total, Kura was a part of the Anbu for at least 10 years, making him one of the few individuals who served a decade as an Anbu member. Personality & Behavior Kura has two separate personalities, this mostly being because of the ambush on the individuals who wanted to perform a Coup, Kura being a part of the Anbu Team which slaughtered them all to prevent that from happening. Now the two personalities are Regular Kura which is usually noticeable by when he actually talks and communicates with others. Kura is very receptive in this side of his personality as he can talk regularly as if nothing really bothers him. His basic attitude is a cold, yet cool, and collected individual who talks mostly when talked to. He also has a habit of smoke Cigarettes as he picked it up after his Father and mother died. Kura isn’t kind but is somewhat sympathetic to try and make someone feel better when they are down. This is mostly because he lacks emotion due to being emotionally numb from the shitty history that follows him. Now for Kura’s second personality, he's practically quite and very observative, he gets a certain look in his eyes which shows he doesn’t trust anyone in the room or location he is in. It is most noticeable if you stare into his left eye, mostly because there will be a certain glare which can cause any innocent individual to gain a shiver down their spine. The amount of blood lust Kura emits during this time can scare most genin as he shows true signs of a murder when he's acting in this personality. Though to trigger such an emotion, Kura needs to be presented to a scenario where something he might gain importance for is at risk, or if his own life is at risk as well. Apart from that with the years which passed, Kura had learned to keep this side in check, but if it does come out, hell will break loose. Appearance Kura usually dawns a khaki trench-like Jacket which reaches down to his knees. The jacket is rather simple as it doesn’t really cover Kura entirely, it is a sleeveless top which is usually open and reveals a black T-shirt below it. Apart from that he usually wears baggy trousers which help in terms of flexibility for combat and easy maneuvering. Another thing to note is that he wears shinobi sandals which are black in color. Last but not least, Kura has a scar on his right eye which extends down to his cheek, this being related to his injury during the ambush. Kura usually carries his KAtana on his left waist as apart from that he carries a Tantō blade just below his waist, tucked away out of sight for a quick strike when need be. His iconic garment being a straw Jingasa which was obviously damaged from a Katana slicing through it in the past. Has an Eyepatch on his right eye. Specializations Jutsu Specialist: 15/50 (Shadow Imitation Technique) Stats Approved by HokageSenju